Piano
by Yanvi
Summary: The pianist was deeply in thoughts when he was practing his pieces, he missed his violinist. He recalled the memories that he shared with the man. What would he do if the violinist shown up in his garden again?  Yaoi, Minato x Kakashi  MinaKaka , AU


_**Piano**_

For the silver and the gold

[A.N. ideally, please listen to _Bleach__'__s__Never__Meant__to__Belong_ and _Beethoven__'__s__Moonlight__Sonata_ first before you read this.]

"1 & 2 &… 1 & 2 &…"

"Crotchet… crotchet… chord… chord…"

"1… 2… 3… 4… 1… 2… 3… 4…"

The pianist looked at the manuscript at the stand. It meant to be a very nice song. It meant to be. But now, it was an extremely dull piece. Chord by chord, crotchet by crotchet. There were only 6 notes in the base for the left hand, without looking he almost could hit the notes accurately.

"A… G… F… E… A… G… F… E…"

The pianist sighed again. While he was playing those chords and semibreve, he could hear the violin in his head. Yes, only in his head. The grand piano was amazing, perfectly tune and it was a masterpiece by his favourite maker. He witnessed the creation of this pianoforte in the studio, as he was standing behind the old, skillful craftsman, watching the master shaped the maple wood in shape. The instrument was in blue, unlike the normal brown or black, as he specially requested. It told him a long negotiation before the piano master permitted to have the piano laminated in blue.

The practice room was absolutely perfect too. Maple wood floor, white wood window fame which from where he was seated, the beautifully arranged garden and foundation in sight. The water gently fell from the top later of the foundation to the bottom of the pool. Birds were singing merrily outside. It was a sunny day, but the pianist was not. His heart was still bleeding. His mental world was pouring in rain. It wound, really injured him: the fact that the person that he missed most was not in this room. In fact, he was not anywhere nearby.

He sighed deeply. He could have found another violinist. He could have, but he hatefully rejected his friend's suggestion. He has promised to only accompany the blonde violinist, his previous mentor. The pianist long slim fingers gently brushed on top of the keyboard. He repeatedly played the same chords again. Again and again. They meant to perform this song together. From Quartet, then they were down with Trio, with the black hair second violinist dropped out. Initially, the blonde meant to train the man to take over his place in few years time. However, he was killed in one major landslide when he was making his way to the studio years ago. Then, few months later, their female celloist left the group, as she could not bear the pain, when her beloved was no longer in the group. Both the violinist and pianist knew that nothing they could do about it, so without a word, they simply stopped inviting the woman to practice, even though they would still invite her for other occasions.

From then on, the duet only played cheerful and bright music, so that they could try to seal their sorrow away, so that they could try their best to bring their listener some joy. The only one exception was on the day, which their beloved violinist passed away. Initially, the pianist and the violinist would bring their instrument to the cemetery without inviting the celloist. But as soon as the woman discovered their act, she appeared the next year with her cello, which she has already put away most of the time, and so every year, on that day, the group has been reunited.

The pianist put aside the manuscript that he was playing just now and turned to another book. Although he somehow hated the piece, he just kept practicing it, as if the fact that the violinist would come back one day and performed the piece together. He hated the piece, as he told the violinist thousand times that they would not performed any sorrowful music. But he retreated his words, as he would not resist when the blonde looked at him with his clear, ocean like blue orbs. It was hard to resist, and so the pianist has no choice but practiced.

He pressed a button on the remote control on top of his books. The curtains were closed automatically and the light was dimmed. The only light was the lamp that was clamp at the music stand. He slowly, softly, but firmly pressed his fingers on the black and white keys. His arms and body swing align the notes that he was playing. His right hand and his right arms swing in a circular motion with the triplets that he was playing. He slightly leaned towards the keyboard while his right foot carefully and gently pressed the pedal. This was the violinist favourite song and it was the piece that bought the men together. It was the test piece that the violinist requested. It was the piece that they drew towards each other. He was only 6 when he first played this song. Even though he was a genius, but with this song, the small pair of hands that he has gave him a huge disadvantage. It has taken him a month to practice, as he needed to stretch his hand and strengthen his little finger. To take this seriously, he has even stayed awake at night to bathe under the moonlight. He never took things that serious before, and for which, his father, who was also his piano tutor, was pleased by his effort. He did his best as the violinist initially invited his father to be his accompanist. But his father recommended his son instead as it was the same foolish reason. His father used to accompany another violinist; therefore, he refused the offer as in the older man's heart, as there could be only one.

After one month's practice, the violinist gladly accepted him as his personal accompanist and after few months, the violinist invited the pair and which then they formed their own chamber music group like what his father used to do.

After the last ending arpeggio, he pulled the cover and then flew himself on top of the cover. He remembered his father's words. He has to be well manner once he sat on the piano stool. But for once, he just wanted to give it a break,

Vaguely, softly, he heard somebody was playing the violin outside the window. Somebody was playing the violin at the garden. It was the violinist's Stradivari. The slightly whisky like texture stood out with the rest of the Stradivari. The pianist widened his eyes, as he could not believe his ears. He quickly grasped the remote control and opened the curtain as well as one of the patio windows. He ran quickly, trying to locate the violinist with his ears. Without major difficulties, he managed to track down the violinist. The blonde was standing inside the gazebo, which was in the middle of the rose garden. Even though it was only short distance, the pianist refused to approach the blonde, as he was afraid, he was scared that it was a mirage. He was frightened that if he approached, the blonde would disappear in the air. Therefore he stood there, waited until the violinist finished his piece.

"Long time no see," the blonde spoke softly.

The pianist trembled, as there was really a man in front of him. "I missed you…" he murmured. He wanted to embrace the man, but his foot were pinned on the ground. "I missed you…" he repeated.

The blonde smiled apologetically, "I know, my love. I am sorry…" He slowly approached the pianist and wrapped the latter tightly with his arms. "I missed you too."

Although the pianist wanted to ask why the man left without a word, the most important was that he has come back, and it was all that mattered. He pushed the blonde away and slowly walked back to the house. The blonde followed in silence, while he held the pianist hand tightly.

When they arrived back to the room where the pianist dashed out 15 minutes ago. The pianist swiftly dragged out a music stand from the corner and placed it at the rim of the grand piano. He looked at the violinist in questioned. But without any question or hesitation, the violinist placed his violin on his shoulder and played a few note. The pianist then quickly played a few chord, so that the violinist could retune his violin.

As they have been together for long time, with an eye expression, the pianist knew that the violinist was ready. Even though it was a sad piece, even though joy was flooded in the pianist's heart, he simply wanted to play the song as it was the agreement that they have made before the disappearance of the violinist, so it was the piece that to symbolise their reunion. Since the departure of the violinist, he has learnt more to express himself on the piano, for the sorrow and the grief.

Nonetheless, the pianist began the chord, like he has done copious times these few months. However, this time, he was not looking at the manuscript, but instead, on the violinist. He didn't need the manuscript as he has already remembered the chords by heart. He simply wanted to see the man more, so that hopefully he could engrave the man's image in his heart. It was so hard for him to take his gaze off the violinist's arms. The strong, powerful, but yet delicate arms and fingers firmly but gently hold the bow and pressed the strings. He looked at the violinist's crisp golden hair. He missed every bits, every scents of the violinist. He missed the ocean blue orbs, he missed the painfully, but addictive sorrow in the man's music. He truly knew that the violinist was at his best to play such music. It was as if he as masochist, he would like to be hurt by the music that the man played. The pianist secretly smirked bitterly under his mask. He gently nodded, as if he was whispering in his music, "welcome back, my love."

"1 & 2 &… 1 & 2 &…"

"Crotchet… crotchet… chord… chord…"

"1… 2… 3… 4… 1… 2… 3… 4…"

Accompanied by the violinist, suddenly the chords were not longer dull. Suddenly, the pianist saw the life in the music. Instead of dull notes, it was more like his heart beat, steady and firm. He smirked bitterly again. He was the one meant to accompany the violinist. He was the piano accompanist. He didn't know when they have switched their position, or he purely hoped that it was not a single direction. He hoped that the violinist required his accompany as deep as the way that he needed the man.

"A… G… F… E… A… G… F… E…"

Unexpectedly, the pianist no longer hated the piece. He began to grow his emotion on those simple semibreves.

" Thumb… Index finger… Middle finger… Ring finger…"

All the sudden, he realised the best word that could describe his current feeling. It was also made up of 4 letters:

"L… O… V… E…"

Yes, he didn't know since when, but yes, he has seriously, genuinely, purely fell in love with the blonde violinist in front of him. Yes, he really loved him. Now he finally understood the reason that his father's rejection. In their family, it was a hidden, unspeakable tradition that as a pianist, they would only accompany one violinist. There could only be one as it took time for them to migrate their feelings together by their music. Maybe he could accompany other people one day, when the violinist no longer required his accompany, but truthfully, profoundly in his heart, he knew that it would not be the same, as other musicians would not be playing the violin. It could be any other string instruments, but simply, it would not be another violinist.

The End

[Well, in the first place, I didn't know which pairing I am actually writing. I have this plot done when I was practicing. I was playing the piano part of _Bleach__'__s__Never__Meant__to__Belong_. I was thinking of whom I could actually ask to play the violin part. While I was playing the chords, I just felt the emotion, the dull, sad feeling; and so after my section, I decided to write that out. Thinking of someone playing the piano and missed whoever was the violinist. Actually, in the first place, I was thinking of the Holmes brothers. But then, seriously, Mycroft would not have such foolish feelings, would he? It would be a waste of time to moan like an animal, but did nothing practical. It was seriously just not like him. Well, I didn't mean that these emotions are rubbish or a sign of weakness, but I don't know, it just didn't feel right if it was Mycroft x Sherlock. Somehow it just felt right for Minato x Kakashi. I have no idea why. Kashi- kun is a genius, he is also powerful, but I just felt he would be emotional in a certain level. Also the fact is that it was in the modern world, so it is an AU for Kakashi, so I just don't think he could have the power and the level of connections as Mycroft has, so he could not just simply send people out to look for Minato, can he?

Anyway, I hope you, my readers, like this. And seriously, please leave comments, even say you hate it, or you like it, etc… as it was bored to write when I felt no one was reading it.

Being an emo at the mo,

Vi

p.s. forgot to say, for the piece that Kashi-kun has to practice was _Beethoven__'__s__Moonlight__Sonata_. It was my personal experience too, I wanted to perform that song for somebody that I loved, and so with my small hands, (well even they were still small now), I have to learn to stretch and strengthen my little finger so that it was strong enough to hit the top notes, which formed the main tune. In my case, it was quite successful, as with that piece, I have actually passed my music scholarship test.]


End file.
